iFound Him
by Rayjpop
Summary: Freddie was walking in the middle of a thunderstorm when he saw a familiar person hiding from something. Freddie/Griffin Slash.


Author's Note: A prequel to **iLove you?** if you read this before/after **iLove you? **it doesn't really matter. Anyway I hope you review!

Warning/Disclaimer: There will be some language that people might find offensive, along with some boy/boy lovin. If this is not your cup of tea then you know where the back arrow is. I own nothing except the plot.

**Freddie POV**

Walking down the sidewalk during a bad thundershower might have some local passerby consider me crazy or just plain stupid but that is their problem. I love hearing the thunder and my eyes light up with each flash in the sky. I had nowhere to be, nobody was expecting me but I continued walking aimlessly around the streets of Seattle. I made my way down the street when a loud boom sent shivers through my body. I smiled and looked up at the sky, waiting for the lightning that was soon to follow. I couldn't see it from where I stood but something did manage to catch my eye. A body cowering in the corner between the building and the stairwell. I stared at him wondering why he looked oddly familiar.

"H-hey, F-freddie...w-what are you d-doing out h-here?" The person asked stuttering and mumbling. His face was buried in his arms and I couldn't figure out how I knew this person. Suddenly he removed his face and stared at me, Griffin, Carly's bad-boy-ex.

"Griffin? Are you alright? What am _I _doing, what are _you_ doing?" I asked, suddenly a louder boom and a blinding flash occured in the night sky. I saw him wimper and hide again then it clicked inside my head. Griffin was afraid of thunder storms. "Here." I said offering him my hand. He looked at me and the sky debating whether or not to take my hand. He took it and he clung to me obviously fearful of the noise and lights in the cloudy sky. I held him akweirdly hoping that the storm would let up until I got him to my apartment.

We made it back and Griffin held on to me like it was the end of the world outside. His hand dug into my shirt and I could have sworn I heard something rip. He was completely soaked and I had the pleasure of getting him out of the wet clothes. Since my mom had instilled her nursing abilties into my head I knew what could happen if he stayed in those clothes. Luckily he calmed down and sat on my bed while I looked for clothes that would fit him. I found a shirt that was too big for me and a pair of shorts that were a gift from my uncle who thought I needed them. I led him to my bathroom and handed him the clothes. I took the wet blankets off of my bed and threw them ontop of the dryer waiting for Griffin's wet clothes.

I returned to find Griffin crying and sitting on my bed holding a pillow to his face. I rushed over to see if he was hurt, thank my nusre mom for that, thankfully he was fine from what I saw at least.

"What's wrong Griffin?" I asked sitting across from him on my bed. He mumbled into the pillow and I smiled. "I can't hear you through the pillow."

"I am ruined." He said not looking at me just staring at the pillow. He wasn't making any sense so I put a hand on his forehead. Nope, no fever.

"What are you doing?" He asked after I removed my hand. I sighed and relaxed, he couldn't do anything that I needed to be afraid of.

"What did you mean by 'I'm ruined.'? And I was just checking to make sure you don't have a fever." Griffin didn't seem like his normal self at all. I knew he had a fear of thunder storms but he was inside so what was bugging him now.

"You seen me at my worst." He mumbled into the pillow yet again.

"Your worst? Oh, you mean out there?" I asked and he nodded his response. "I don't see the 'ruining' yet. You are afraid of thunder and lightning, it's nothing to be worried that I am going to blab. Trust me I have my share of secrets."

"Yeah? Like what? You like guys Benson?" Griffin tried to joke but I froze, 'He couldn't have known, could he?' My mind was running a mile a minute trying to find a way out of this conversation, I failed.

"You do! You totally do! HAH!" Yep, the normal Griffin returned. I hadn't moved and just stared at him. Outside another boom and flash of light went off sending Griffin back into the pillow.

"Yeah, so what if I am? You got a problem with that?" I had no idea where this 'new' Freddie came from, I blame it on the hunk of a teen sitting a few feet from me.

"Wow, you finally grew a backbone. I am impressed." He said still holding my pillow but it wasn't toward his face. His face was slightly red and blamed it on the fact he cried moments eariler.

"I guess I did. I wouldn't tell anyone about your fear. I promise." I said hoping he would keep quiet about me.

"I won't either. About you I mean. I guessed and happened to be right. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" He asked his face still red. I agreed and went to the bathroom to get the wet clothes and put them into the drier. I grabbed them off the floor and turned running into Griffin.

"Sorry. My falut." I said not looking at him.

"You're too cute." I did a double take. He did not just call me 'cute'. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I dropped the clothes and they squished as they hit the floor. I kissed him back savoring his taste. I couldn't believe what was happening. He pulled away and smiled.

"I wouldn't tell because I think I like you." He admitted capturing my lips for another kiss.

**A/N: **I found this to be longer in my head but oh well. Reviews would be nice! Have a good day!~RAY~


End file.
